


Demons

by MCRdrugist



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hid his demons until they broke loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Demons By Imagine Dragons.

_I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There’s nowhere we can hide_

He tried. He tried for so long to hide his demons. To bury them and keep them from the ones he loved deeply. That’s how he ended up here. Sprawled out on his bathroom floor shaking from head to toe, drenched in sweat and covered in vomit. He was going to die and do so alone.

His eyes slid shut, he heard muffled sounds. Footsteps. Pounding. A crash. A scream. Was that his name? He sank deeper into the abyss. The darkness swallowed him black hole style leaving nothing left.

_At the curtain’s call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

His entire body hurt to the point where he could feel every cell that created his tissues and organs. They throbbed out his punishment. His skin oozed a cold fluid making him shiver and hurt even more. His mouth tasted so horrible he threw up again, not able to get much up before passing out again.

He didn’t know how long he floated between consciousness and the black hole, but he knew he was in bad shape. Alive, yes, but only barely. He felt somebody shake him far to much to make him wake up to drink or just to make sure he _could_ wake up. He had no idea which and he didn’t care. Let him die, it would be relief. 

When he finally came too for good he saw a long, lanky man asleep on the floor next to him snoring softly. He saw the dark, gaunt circles under the other man’s eyes, the tear stains on his cheeks, the worry that set in his brow even in sleep.

Gerard whimpered softly and Grant’s eyes flew open instantly. “You’re awake,” Grant whispered sitting up and looking at Gerard with immense relief spreading quickly over his features.

“What happened?” Gerard croaked out, his mouth still tasted of death, his tongue was desert dry and his body still _ached_.

“I don’t know,” Grant said grabbing a glass of water and helping Gerard take a tiny sip. “I found you in my bathroom almost dead. I was hoping you could tell me.”

Gerard looked at Grant for a moment then let his eyes close, let the shutters hide his demons again. He didn’t want Grant looking into him and seeing all he held so deep.

  
_Don't wanna let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_wanna hide the truth_

“Gerard,” Grant said soft and demanding.

“Is Frank here?” Gerard asked wanting to delay this conversation a little longer and if possible tell both men at once. Though he realized then he had no idea where **here** was. He didn’t even know what country he was in.

“He’s on the way from the airport,” Grant answered knowing Gerard was stalling and deciding to let him for now.

“Scotland then,” Gerard muttered deciding to try and sit up. “Day ‘s it?” He asked after much help from Grant to sit.

“Um, I think it’s Saturday.” Grant honestly wasn’t sure himself, he’d been so busy caring for Gerard days had blurred into nights, hours into days maybe weeks. 

“Long was I out?” Gerard was trying to put the pieces together. He remembered starting on a world class binge in… England he thought it was, but after that things go blurry.

“Um,” Grant tried to figure it out and finally thought about two maybe three days and told Gerard as much.

Gerard heard Grant’s gate alarm go off letting him know someone was driving through. Time for delays were over.

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_Don’t get too close_   
_It’s dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

Grant went to greet Frank outside. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Frank grabbed onto Grant like he was about to fall apart, which he felt like one good hard shake and he would do so. All his cells just crumbling into dust and carried off by the wind.

“He’s awake,” Grant whispered into the top of Frank’s hair, holding him close and tight, silently promising to keep him together.

Frank hadn’t known how close to the edge he’d truly been until he all but collapsed into Grant’s strong grip. He broke into a agonized filled scream that was stifled by Grant’s shoulder. His entire body screamed through his mouth, a release so sweet it hurt.

Grant lifted Frank off the ground and just held onto him, let him scream and cry and release. He gave exactly what Frank needed in that very moment, holding him extra tight and telling him silently he knew. The scream from Frank was a sound Grant himself had been swallowing for days. Pure and guttural agony that ripped at his heart.

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

Frank, Gerard and Grant sat nursing mugs of coffee while Gerard finally released his demons. He didn’t hold back or sugar coat them, there wasn’t strength enough in him to do so. He told them about how he felt wrong that nothing was right anymore. Explained how empty and lonely he felt ever since his brother had - left.

He told them how he had begun drinking again, which had inevitably led him back into the arms of his old lover, the one he snorted and injected into his veins. 

No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn’t describe the deep chasm of pain and emptiness that had been swallowing him whole cell by cell. There were no words to explain how he felt so lost, like he could never be found again. He couldn’t hide from the throbbing ache that had settled permanently into his gut and took up residents in his heart. 

They couldn’t possibly understand the things he himself didn’t even understand anymore. 

When he’d finally talked himself out he lifted his shuttered eyes and looked up into Frank’s shining ones silently begging him for help. He didn’t know how to get out of his self-inflicted hell.

Frank looked deep into Gerard’s eyes and could see the demons there, screaming and pounding behind them. He took Gerard’s hand and silently promised to guide him back. To teach him how to defeat every demon hiding inside his eyes one by one.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_Don’t get too close_   
_It’s dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_


End file.
